CHEATER!
by Th-haaapyhouse
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is in a special type of relationship with Natsu Dragneel, in which Natsu is a cheater. But he's not cheating on Lucy, he's cheating WITH her. NaLu with a pinch of NaLi
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY POV**

I placed my elbows on the railing next to the big apple tree, bent over and supported my head with my hands. I was in perfect view of the loving couple which was about 30 feet away from me, but also, perfectly hidden.

Under the moonlight, the couple looked like romeo and juliet. The girl was clinging helplessly to the boy, as they said their goodbyes for the night. The boy then lean down to kiss the girl lightly on her lips, promising that they will see each other again tomorrow.

I scoffed. _Cheesy._

The girl flushed bright red from the kiss the boy has snuck onto her. When she finally managed to untangle herself from the boy, she made her way into her house, not without turning back to wave to him once more with a overly sweet smile.

The boy ran his fingers through his pink spiky hair and waved back with a bright smile on his face. When she had finally entered the house and closed the doors, the slightly brawny boy turned around and started to walk here.

The silent night made the crunching sound of his steps against the leaves audible even from here. Suddenly, his eyes caught mine as he continued to walk towards me. I stared back, only feeling his eyes staring deep into my soul. I could see a small smirk form on his face as he came closer to me. I gulped as my heart started to thump heavily in my chest as many unhealthy thoughts rushed into my head all at one time.

Clearing my throat slightly, i tore my gaze off him and shifted it to the ground while violently blushing. I slapped myself internally, silently scolding myself for having these kind of inappropriate thoughts in the middle of no where.

Suddenly, i felt a smack on my rear, causing me to jump and turn around, only then to find myself in the embrace of a man with muscular, tanned arms.

"I see someone has been stalking me," Before i could respond, warm, soft lips crashed onto mine. I was frozen for a second, then i caught up with the rhythm. I kissed back.

His tongue licked my lower lips and i opened my mouth automatically, allowing him to taste me. Our tongues fought for dominance over each other's mouth.

My arms snuck up to his neck, around his scarf and tangled my fingers in his hair. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I let out a soft, satisfying moan. The kiss started to become messier, more urgent. His hands then slipped down to my hips and pulled it against his, allowing me to feel his growing bulge, making me feel all tingly.

His mouth then left my lips and started towards my neck, planting kisses all over it. I tilted my head to give him better access.

"Na-Natsu.." I breathed, still breathless from the kiss.

"Mmm?" Was all i've manage to get out of him as he was busy attacking my neck.

"My house... now" I tried my best to construct a proper sentence, but i was getting way too distracted. I had a nest of butterflies in my stomach and my brain was not functioning well.

I heard his head click as he tried to make sense of my words. His mouth left my neck, which caused me to whimper a little, and looked up, looking into my eyes. Slowly, a sly grin appeared on his face. At this point, i knew we were thinking the same thing. His eyes sparkled at the news.

"Looks like we're going to have a busy night then, Miss Heartfilia" He spoke in a low, husky voice, as he brushed his thumb against my swollen lower lip. I shivered in joy.

"You'd better be ready for it then, Mr Dragneel," I smirked back.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays peeked into my room and shone directly at me, causing me to stir and wake up. I muttered in annoyance at how i forgot to shut the blinds yesterday. I rubbed my eyes as i sat up slowly, causing a limb hand to slip from my waist to my hips. I turned to look at the owner of the hand, and smiled.

Natsu was sleeping soundly, his hair all messed up from the rough night we had last night, just thinking about it makes me happy. I got up slowly, wincing at how sore my muscles were, gathered my clothes from the ground and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Natsu is not my boyfriend. He's not exactly... a friend either. I guess the best way to describe our relationship would be... sex partners, as wrong as that sounds.

6 months ago, shortly after the whole Edolas incident, Natsu got into a relationship with a newly returned Lisanna. You know, that overly attached girl i mentioned he was with yesterday night while i was supposedly "stalking" them.

How i felt? Miserable. Truth be told, i have had fallen in love with Natsu the moment i met him in Hargeon. His pink spiky hair, his cute devilish grin, his warm hands, his perfectly sculptured body and his simple yet childish personality drawn me close to him. He was like my own personal ray of sunshine with a dash of rainbow. But i never mustered enough courage to tell him how i felt, even with the constant nagging i got from Mira and Erza. Who could blame me, we're talking about Natsu here, the guy that probably had no idea what a relationship is. At least, that's what i thought at that time.

When i heard the news that he and Lisanna became a couple, all of my hopes for confessing came crumbling down.

I tried to keep him at the back of my mind as much as i can. We talked a little, exchanged a few small talks here and there when we are in each other's presence. But that hardly happens as Lisanna would always come and pull him away either for a day out or another mission. I admit, i did glare at her a little from time to time.

That was until one day, when the guild was starting to clear out after the long party hosted by Mira. I stood up slowly, picked up my bag and was ready to get back home. Stepping out of the guild hall, i saw Natsu trying to balance a weirdly standing Lisanna. That's when i realised she was totally wasted. I continued staring, silently laughing at how stupid Lisanna looked, and also partly because i missed Natsu after not talking to him for a week.

Natsu's hair was in a mess, his scarf hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was scrunched up halfway as he was trying his best to control the constantly wavering Lisanna, leaving his delicious abs exposed under the moonlight.

Dirty thoughts started to fill my head again when his eyes came in contact with mine. Yup, i definitely had a little too much to drink. All of a sudden, he called out to me. Turned out he "needed" help to get Lisanna home. I nodded, taking advantage of the excuse to be in close proximity with Natsu.

After he managed to get Lisanna back into her room, he came down to the living room of her house where i stood waiting.

"Hey, thanks for the help," He started.

"No problem, just try and control her next time, yea?" I chuckled softly. I wonder why she got so drunk anyway. I looked at Natsu and realised he had a strange look in his face as he looked at me up and down. It was like he was in misery, His hands balled up in fists and lips pursed. I suddenly felt really self conscious and turned awkwardly, "i should go, it's getting late"

As i reached up for the doorknob, i felt a restraining hand on my wrist, pulling me around. I landed right in front of Natsu, his mouth next to my ear.

"I know you've been staring at me just now," He purred in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. My eyes widened in shock.

"I... i.." I stuttered, i didn't know what to say. I was absolutely, downright embarassed of myself. I was checking him out, and he found out. OH DEAR GOD.

"Also, did you realise how tempting you look with this outfit?" He continued in his low, husky voice. His hands trailed up my bare arm and down to my waist, brushing across my chest at the same time.

Looking down i realised I was in a mess as well, with my chest half exposed and and skirt hanging loosely on my hips.

Butterflies invaded my stomach. My head spun. My heart was on the verge of jumping out of my chest. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there frozen, afraid. His hand then reached behind to the zipper of my shirt and unzipped in one smooth motion and my shirt fell into a pool around my ankles. his hand trailed down and lightly tugged on my skirt, causing it to join my shirt on the floor as well. I was left in my undergarments, in front of this man who was considered just a friend and was in a relationship. I should be trying to get him off me now, but i don't have the strength to.

_I actually want this._

His hand trailed my body and his lips went to my neck and gave it butterfly kisses. I shivered and he smiled at my response. He then backed me up to the front door and crashed his lips to mine, his hands reached behind to unclasp my bra and he started to palm my breasts.

I looked into the mirror and grinned, remembering the love making session i had with Natsu, in his own girlfriend's house. People may think that it is shameless, at how i'm making Natsu cheat on his girlfriend. But he made his own choice. You can't blame him at how his girlfriend doesn't give him pleasures he needed.

Ever since that night, he would come over occassionally, he would come over to my house to... release. And i gladly complied. I mean, come on, he's a guy. Which guy doesn't need a release every now and then? Ok but i admit, it was more than now and then with Natsu and I.

Honestly? I don't know the reason why i'm doing this. I mean, i guess him being good looking is one of the reasons why, and also how good in bed he is... but nowadays? I getting a different feeling, a feeling of wanting more. Maybe i'm just thinking too much.

I looked at myself again. My eyes were larger than yesterday, excitement filled my eyes from last night's activity. My cheeks were rosy red, my lips bruised. As my eyes trailed down to my neck, i spotted something red. I sighed. _He just had to. _

I shrugged it off and decided to take a nice, relaxing hot bath. I felt my muscles relax in the soothing hot water as i relived last night's memories.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the bathroom after a nice, long, refreshing bath with a bathrobe wrapped securely around my bare body. I wasn't wearing any undergarments, i didn't felt the need to. Stepping out, steam rushed out of the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my wet blonde hair and ruffled it, trying to shake off the excess water as i walked straight towards my dressing table.

"Good morning," a smooth voice was heard from my bed. I turned to look at the naked greek god, proped up on my bed with his hands behind his head. His cheeks were as rosy as mine, hair messed up like a haystack. He had his famous smile on his face, his eyes twinkled in beauty. How can anyone look so delicious?

"Good morning," I replied, returning with a small smile before i continued to my dressing table. I sat down and picked up my comb, running it through my still thoroughly wet hair, trying to ignore the fact that he was still naked.

I heard him get off my bed and saw his reflection in the mirror as he walked towards me. I gulped once, trying my best to not let my eyes trail down his tempting body. He stopped right behind me and bent over to hug me, his arms placed securely around my waist and buried his head against the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. I stopped combing my hair and melted in his embrace.

"Slept well?" He whispered in my ear and kissed the love bite he has left on my neck and glided his nose along the length of my neck. His hands then snuck into my bathrobe, touching my bare skin. My breathing sped up as he carassed my breasts a little before he trailed down further.

"Mmm..." i closed my eyes as i enjoyed his feather light touch as it sent electricity all over my body. My toes curled, hands reached behind to tangle my fingers in his hair as his godly fingers reached my womanhood, my eyes rolled back in bliss as he flicked my clit. I let out a small moan.

"Feeling sore?" He growled in my ear as he entered 2 fingers into me suddenly, causing me to jolt up in surprise.

"Wh-when i do never?" I panted. He grinned in satisfaction as his fingers exited me immediately. I blinked in confusion for a second at what just happened and also at how empty i felt for a moment. He then brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked my juices off his fingers. After planting one more kiss on my cheek, he straightened up and turned around to pick up his clothes off the ground and wore them with a smirk on his face.

"You tease," I grumbled after making sense of what just happened, pouting at how he stopped halfway, after how hyped he got me. Urgh. He chuckled at the look on my face.

I felt something drop in my stomach as i see him fully dressed, about to leave my room. Partly because i want to see him naked forever, and partly because he was leaving, and i don't know when i'll see him again. Call it an addiction, but i really don't want to see him leave.

I walked him to my house's front door with my mood brought slightly down. As he was about to step out of the door, he turned around to face me and fixed my robe, which i didn't realise was all showing alot of my skin because of the activity just now.

"I'll be back soon, i know you can't resist me," He smirked and winked, then planted a kiss full on my lips. I took the opportunity to lengthen the kiss, pulling him closer to me.

After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away from each other, panting.

"I'll be waiting," I replied with a smile, feeling light-headed from the kiss and closed the door after him.

This has been our routine for the past 6 months. He comes over, or i go over to his house (when happy isn't around, of course), we make love, then we leave the person's house we were sleeping in the next morning. Usually, we would just say goodbye, without any attachments because we knew what we were doing, what our relationship were. But nowadays, something new has sparked in me.

I started to become more attached to him. I hated seeing him leave, i hated leaving him, I hated not being able to see him for just a few days, i hated not being able to touch him for a few days. i hated the thought that i can't talk to him even in the guild just to avoid suspicion from Lisanna.

I sighed as i leaned against the front door, still suffering the after effects of the kiss. My hand involuntarily reached up to stroke the love bite on my neck, causing me to smile without me realising.

_Yes, i must just be thinking too much. I'm just someone for him to cheat with anyway._

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, i headed back into my room and started to get ready for a new day at the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into FairyTail's guild hall, i took in the familiar scent of my second home. Looking around, only to be welcomed by the all too usual sight.

"Hey Mira! More booze please!"

"Coming right up!"

"This is how you become a man!"

"Cana, stop drinking so much!"

"Gray-sama..! "

"Gray where are your clothes?"

"If you want to dance, take it outside!"

I noticed there was a lack of pink hair in sight, and i sighed in relief. At least i don't have to deal with the awkwardness of entering the guild hall with him in it. Taking another step, i landed on something of a different texture compared to the guild floor. I looked down and rolled my eyes, knowing what it was instantly. I picked up the pieces of cloth on the floor and made my way to my usual table where a beautiful - yet scary- red hair wizard sat, along with a half naked, black haired man with a blue hair woman clinged onto him like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh, good morning, Lucy," Erza started when she saw me making my way to them.

"Morning!" I smiled back politely. Just as Gray turned around to greet me as well, i threw the clothes i had in my hands in his face, " Keep your god damn clothes on Gray," I scowled.

"Geez, good morning to you too," Gray mumbled sourly and started to put his clothes back on slowly.

"Good morning!" Juvia turned her attention to me for a second before returning it back to her beloved. I chuckled at the drama between these two and wondered when Gray will return her affection.

_When will Natsu return my affection?_

I widened my eyes at the thought of that and shook my head to get rid of the thought. I shouldn't be thinking about that now. Also, i'm the one that is making him cheat on Lisanna, i don't deserve his affection. I sighed and layed my head on the table.

"Good morning Luc- oh, what wrong Lucy?" A familiar voice entered the space and i raised my head up to see who it was. Wendy and Carla has joined the table with the rest of us.

"Morning, it's nothing... just didn't really sleep well i guess," I gave the most convincing smile i could and laid my head back down. I didn't felt like i was ready to entertain anyone with what i was feeling.

"YOSH! GOOD MORNING!" A loud voice suddenly boomed throughout the guild hall. I did not have to raise my head to know who that voice belonged to. I didn't want to either.

"Good morning Natsu, Lisanna, Happy" Mira replied sweetly. In my head, i could picture them holding hands and walking towards their usual table with Happy flying not far behind them. Natsu does not sit with us that often anymore. He spends most of his time with Lisanna, MiraJane and Elfman now that he and Lisanna became a couple. Of course, once in a while Natsu would come over to say hi, fight with Gray, chat with Erza and Wendy a little before going back to Lisanna's side again. Little by little, team Natsu fell apart just like that.

Taking in a deep breath, i raised my head and tried not to look over at them "So, Erza, any plans today?"

"Well, uh, Gray, Juvia and I picked up a mission earlier today.." Erza said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's cool," I didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence to know what the rest was going to be. I was going to be alone today again. I saw her glance at me with a sorry look in her eyes. I smiled back to her the best as i could. She was one of the few people in the guild that knew i had feelings for Natsu, and these people include her, Gray and Levy.

Speaking of Levy, i looked around the guild and spotted her with Gajeel by her side. Gajeel and Levy became a couple not more than a month ago. Everyone expected that to happen and when it did, Mira threw the biggest party ever to congratulate them. I stood up and excused myself from my friends and walked over to Levy.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!"

"Morning bunny girl"

"Good morning," I replied back and sat in front of them and sighed.

"That again?" Levy started with a concerned look in her eyes. She was the only person in the guild that i told not only about the feeling i had for Natsu, but also what we do behind Lisanna's back. I nodded and pursed my lips.

"You know bunny girl, i really think it means more to him than what you think it means," Gajeel added. Levy nodded, agreeing with him. Apparantly they both thing Natsu doesn't only think of me as someone he's cheating with.. but something more.

Now, you may be confused. How did Gajeel know about what was happening when i only told Levy about it? Well, for one, he's a dragon slayer. He could smell the mixture of Natsu's scent on me everytime we... do it. At first he was confused, but as time goes on, he started to figure things out and Levy made him keep it a secret. Of course, Laxus and Wendy knows about it as well. Laxus, well, he didn't really care and Wendy was a little too young to understand what was really going on.

"Speaking of which, we really have to go, " Gajeel broke the silence and stood up, while grabbing Levy's hand, "We have a train to catch."

"Oh, right, sorry, was i keeping you back?"

"No, don't worry Lu-chan, anything for a friend," Levy gave me a reassuring smile, "Well, i'll see you later ok?" she added? I nodded back at her and smiled a little.

Just as Levy and Gajeel were about to step out of the guild doors, Levy came running back to me with a book in hand, "Oh i almost forgot. Lu-chan, can you do me a favour and help me return this book to the guild's library?"

"Oh sure, no problem," I took the book in hand and waved at her and she ran back to Gajeel's side. I glanced at their back view for a moment, envious of their relationship and wondered when will i ever get something remotely close to that. Sighing, i stood up and made my way to the library with the book in hand.

"Hmm.. let's see... Stars in the galaxy.. then this book should belong to that shelf.." Making my way to the appropriate shelf i reached up and place the book back in it's original position. I looked around at the library and silently thinking that Levy has probably read 90% of all the books in here. I chuckled as i wondered how she would react when she's done with every single book in here.

Just then, the library doors swung open, revealing Natsu as he walked in, turned around and locked the doors.

"What-" I turned to him in confusion. He walked to me and place a finger over my lips, preventing me from finishing my sentence.

"Shhh.. i only have a while," Natsu grinned and kissed my whole on my lips.


End file.
